


I Won't Let You Go

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Doesn't Happen, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slash, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Frank decides to leave because Foggy deserves better than this messed up relationship of theirs. Foggy won't let him. Takes place somewhere during or after S2.





	

They had been stepping into dangerous territory by doing this. 

Hell, they had overstepped that line ever since he accepted Foggy’s invitation to join him in bed. He shouldn't had fucking done that, but with Nelson’s tongue in his mouth, driving him on the verge of madness, he was rendered speechless. He hadn’t felt the need to take anyone to bed before that one time with Nelson.

And they had been fucking ever since.

Frank was not stupid. 

He saw how this ‘casual relationship’ he had going _on_  with Nelson was breaking the man he’d come to know in these past months. And he should had been the bigger man and end this thing between them but he hadn’t done that. _Not yet._  Nelson underneath him, squirming, and making those beautiful sounds when Frank was inside him, was too fucking perfect to let go.

Yet, he didn’t want to enter a real relationship with the guy, with the flowers, the dinners, the talking, and Nelson deserved that. He deserved to be with _someone_ who’d appreciate him for the man he was, andnot to be used for sex whenever Frank wanted to fuck someone, or to be fucked in return. It was wrong for him to always fall into Frank’s bed every damn time.

Nelson — _Foggy_ was truly an exceptional man and he didn’t deserve that man. He should had seen that from the start, but the guy was too trusty of sketchy people, especially considering Red was a friend of his, even _if_  they were not speaking at the moment.

Damn, being with Nelson made him to become a better person in this shitty world, and he _can’t_ let that happen. 

It was better if this was the last time he saw Nelson. It was the best thing for the both of them. Nelson wouldn’t had to perish anymore, without having a real connection with someone worthy of him, and he didn’t had to be dragged into Frank _sick_ , fucked up life any further than he already was. This was the right choice.

It didn't make it any easier, because damn, Nelson gave a good blowjob.

Frank dropped the letter and the key on the counter. “I’ll miss that mouth,” he said, as the image of Nelson’s mouth on his cock got him hard. “Damn, I _will_ miss that mouth.”

“Miss my mouth?”

Fuck, Nelson was back home. That _wasn’t_ supposed to happen. He was supposed to be at work.

Nelson walked over to him and he shook with fury. “Miss my mouth, will you now, Frank?” he said cockily. “Were you ever gonna tell you were gonna leave? Tell me, Frank, were you?”

“No,” he replied back softly. “I wasn’t.”

Nelson laughed. “Why not, Frank? I _deserve_ to know why, don’t ya think? This involves the both of us.”

He was right; he deserved an answer, but Frank didn’t had the words to break it softly to him. He wasn’t a soft man. He was a hard man.

“‘Coz, N-Foggy,” he began, steadying himself on the counter’s top when he felt Nelson’s gaze cut into him like glass, “you _deserve_ better.”

“Deserve better!?” Foggy screamed, curling his fists into two perfect balls, and he looked ready to punch Frank in the face. He didn’t. “I think I can decide who I want to be with. I’m _more_ than capable of doing that. You can’t make that decision for me, Frank. You _can’t_ do that!”

“I wasn’t planning on.”

“You were!” He uncurled his fists. “You were gonna leave me. And not tell me, if I might add. If that isn’t making decisions for me, then lord, have I been wrong my whole life!”

“Foggy,” Frank said, as he turned around, and reached to grab Foggy’s hand. “You knew what you were getting yourself in when you got yourself involved with me.”

“That, I knew, too fuckin’ well.” He laughed. “But I never signed up to be dumped like I’m last week’s garbage.”

“I don’t think of you like that.”

“Are you sure ‘bout that?” He glared heatedly back at Frank. “Because you _were_ going to run off in the day like some damn thief. And I was supposed to do what, kick back, read your, which I’m sure is ‘I’m gone. Don’t look for me,’ letter, and move on with my life?” He laughed. “Why do you like hurting yourself so much?”

“I’m—”

“Save it, Frank.” He threw his hands up in the air. “If you think, I _will_ let you go just like that, you’ve gonna be very disappointed.”

Frank sighed, as he pulled the chair out, and gestured for Foggy to take a seat. Foggy accepted his offer after a brief moment of hesitation. 

“This _isn’t_ about me. It’s about you,” Frank said harshly; voice grated and low. He didn’t intend it but he was a hard man. “I _can’t_ drag you into my shitty life.”

“Well, too bad for you, ‘coz I’m already in it. You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Foggy retorted back point-y, folding his hands across his chest.

“I’m _using_ you.” Frank cracked his fingers hard until his fingers hurt from the pain. “Whenever I want to loosen up. I might be rough around the edges, but I know that _this_ ‘thing’ between us is destroying you.”

Foggy stared at him for the longest while and he smiled: a small smile, with the slight curving of his beautiful lips. “You’re _not_ entirely wrong. I want more from you. But I’m _not_ as wrecked as you think I am,” he ended softly and smiled once more at Frank.

“You should be,” Frank said sternly, as his face darkened. “You should not _want_ to be used. It _ain’t_ right. I’m never goin’ to be your boyfriend, Nelson. It’s better if I leave.”

Foggy covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply and loudly before he resurfaced up and faced Frank again. “Of course, I want you to share your feelings with me, but I understand, Frank. I do. I’m willing to take whatever I can get.”

Frank grunted. “What’s wrong with you? You can’t want this for yourself? It ain’t right. You know this.”

“Maybe,” Foggy said softly. “But I want to help you, to be there for you, to be with you. If sex is the way to do that, I’ll take that route.”

Frank shook his head. “I _don’t_ want you to settle for any shitty thing. You should be in a fuckin’ normal relationship with someone who loves you for the _exceptional_ man you are.”

“Then be that person. Let me in,” Foggy told him truthfully. “You’re the only one I honestly want to be with.”

“But … I _can’t.”_

He can’t fucking do that. Can’t Nelson understand that? He can’t let that beautiful, pure man in his life, because he’ll be taken away from him. This was the life he was living now.

“Yes, you _can_!” Foggy reminded him, as he got up from his seat, and walked up to Frank. He placed his palm face down on Frank’s chest. “You just have to live and stop treating me like I’m some fragile thing. I can take care of myself.”

“No … no, I _can’t_ do that to you.” He swallowed; each swallow painful, like his world. “You _don’t_ deserve that shit.”

“My life is already fucked up.” Foggy smiled beautifully at him; his eyes shinning stunningly. “I can handle this. You. Your anti-heroism. I might not be a fan of it, but I can handle it.”

“But—”

“No.” Foggy silenced him with a short, caste kiss. “You deserve this. You deserve me. I won’t hear otherwise,” he said against Frank’s lips.

“I’m shit. And you’re pure sunshine or some shit like that,” he said hoarsely, as he yearned to take Foggy to bed, and strip him and fuck him into the bed until he was a bumbling idiot.

“I don’t care. We can change that.”

Foggy hugged him, and Frank let him, because this, being with this man, made him absolutely powerless.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
